


Until hell freeze over

by Hellarn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Cynical, Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Inappropriate Humor, Life isn't simple, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sins, Sisters, Some Humor, change of heart, demon Hans, heven and hell, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: In one kingdom lived a queen and a king, and they had two daughters. The sisters were very close, but one day they were divided by a disaster ... "So seriously, but come on!" Wait a minute. "Once upon time, there were two sisters, but this story is not just about them, it is about me too. And who am I? My name is Heranfus and I am a demon. And let's say I made a deal with one of the two sisters."
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Until hell freeze over

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my head for a long time. Some stories are inspired not only by the Bible but by other myths (theology). Main notice. It's that Hans is a demon which means he has lots of special abilities. Some of the characters belons to Disney and some of them is mein.  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Once upon a time in one small kingdom, lived King and Queen, and they wished a lot to have baby, but they had no luck. The King invited various doctors, potion masters, and charlatans but no one could help the royal couple. But One day came the man who brought whit him a strange Monk. "What do you want a stranger?" asked the King. "Dear King, here before you stand man, who praise the Devil himself. Every night, this monk performs all sorts of Rituals. He Kills animals, dancing in their night cave. What I ask is, monk, to be burned like in old times of the Inquisition." King frowned, the time has changed, there was no need to burn people. "Shut your mouth you worm! My Lord is generous, for a little Victim, he fulfilled my every desire. If I want many, he will give it to me. Or If I want women for my pleasure.” The Monk was laughing at these words. King and Queen were silent could it be the answer to their situation. Because They both were utterly desperate, they decide to ask the monk to invoke his master. And so, it happened that the King and the Queen Stood in a dark cave, Where stud stone altar with candles. The monk with goat's blood drew a pentagram on the floor. His Silent prayers have been reflected in the echo. After the last Prayer, the cave was filled with the smell of sulfur and with Dust, from this fog, the demon stepped out. “What do you want? Monk?” said the demon. The Monk explained the situation to the demon. "Majesty’s I am honored by your visit. What do you wish from me?" The Demon's voice was full of irony and slimy warmth. King described his situation. "Child, hmm? You know, that I will demand something in return." The Demon said. "I will give You my kingdom, for the child!" The Demon smiled and said. “So, we have a deal, dear King.”

Eighteen years old Anna excitedly ran out into the courtyard, in her green dress. For the first time in forever, In the castle will be a laugh. She will meet new people and dance all day. This was the best day of her life. But more importantly, she will see her sister again. Elsa Coronation took place in the old church without a minor difficulty. But Elsa did not perceive it so, of all strength, she tried not to freeze the royal sceptre and the apple that she holds in her hand. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. The time has finally come to dance and celebrate. Elsa could take a breath. It's just today, Elsa! The door will be closed again tomorrow. She repeated in her head. Anna found herself beside Elsa, for the first time in thirteen years. First, who spoke was Elsa "Hi," Anna was surprised "Hi to me?" Laugh. Elsa misses her young sibling, her cheerfulness and kinder word and… “You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Her clumsiness “I Wish, it could be like this all the time!" Anna said. Elsa just frowned. "It can’t be Anna!" Anna looked at her older sister with Curiosity "Why not?" Elsa looked sadly at her glove-dressed hands. Because I hurt your little sister. I Can hurt others… I don't want to. Oh, How She whish, to tell Anna. "Just can't!" she says instead. They don't talk anymore after that. The freshly crowned ruler had to welcome guests from a foreign country, arrange a few trade and alliances. "Elsa, can I talk to you?" asked Anna with a smile on her face. Elsa is just smiling "What's going on?" "I Met our Cousin Rapunzel and she wants me to go with her to Corona! She even said that she would like to spend some time in Arendelle..." However, this information was a shock for poor Elsa, and she had to interrupt Anna. "Wait, what?" But Anna was too excited to stop her speech. "I would see a few new places! Ach, we could go there together!" Elsa set her strict royal face. „We are not going anywhere!" Anna couldn't believe what she heard; it was not her beloved sister. Where was that little girl, with which she built snowmen? But now her sister was just pace of ice "Why not?" Anna asked. "Close the gates. Celebration ended. Send All guests Home!" Elsa was full of guilt. This is for your good Anna, she thought to herself. "What have I ever done to you?" shouted Anna "Enough Anna!" But Anna wouldn't let go. “Why are you so cold, what happened to you?" Elsa just walks to the door, she must go away, or she does something stupid. “We always support each other, I never give up upon you, and I never will **until Hell freeze over!** ” Once Anna shouts these words the great hall went dark. At that moment Elsa forgot her anger. The whole room filled with smoke a few people started coughing. Suddenly the throne flared up the fire, which had a dark red color. Some nobles feared that perhaps the fire started. However, the fire did not spread it remained on the same spot and from the fire stepped a figure like images from the Bible, more precisely the one that dealt with the devil and the Apocalypse. The Demon himself comes from hell.

Demon’s skin was red, and it looked like a snake's skin stretching on his hand feet and the edges of the hull. His entire belly and under the neck were green, resembling navels of toads. He had a goat's hoof instead of one leg. From the beginning of the elbow to the fingertip, the black colour stretched, but the fingers were rather Thin Long Talons. Medium-sized bat wings were sticking out of his back. Even The demon's cheeks were dark red, but the rest of his face was grey and pale. His eyes were dark green, and they resembled the eyes of a snake or cat. He had cow horns on his head, his ears were sharp, and he was completely hairless. The present stood in silence. “Dem it, it looks like I’m late at the party.” Said the demon. From the crowd, step aside a man who was working as a Priest, in his hand he holds his cross. "Holy mother, pray for us to, save us…" The Demon just watched the priest whit an annoyed face "Are You fucking serious?" His voice was sweet but full of sarcasm. The Demon's eyes stopped at Anna, which still was staring at his figure. "Dear, princess Anna You asked, and I must answer. Your sister is hiding a big secret from you." Elsa didn't move, she was scared. "Who – Who..." Elsa’s voice tremble. "Who Are you?" The Demon moved his attention to Elsa. With a slow step, he goes to her. "My name is Heranfus." A Few people in the room said their Prayer. "Och came on! It's useless!" Heranfus pointed to the priest, and before anyone could react, the demon grabbed the priest’s neck whit enormous strength "You don't understand, do you? God gives a shit about you." The demon loosed, his grip and the priest landed on the floor. "Come on, Elsa answer! Your sister is waiting!" Heranfus said whit enjoyment. Elsa approached the door, but on the way, she lost one glove, Anna Stooped. "Elsa?" But Elsa only stared at her sister and Demon which was still standing in the middle of the room, in fear. "Anna not Now!" But this answer didn't seem right to Anna. "Come on, Elsa!" With great fear Queen summons ice from her Hand. „Devil and witchcraft! "said Duke of Weselton. Elsa runs away, and Anna thought nothing better than going after her. This is going to be interesting, said demon to himself, and disappeared in the black smoke. Elsa ran away from the castle, across the lake by which she had simply turned into an icy surface by her feet, the frost and snow gradually spread, and soon Arendelle was under snow. Chaos, misery, confusion the demon laughed as cruelly as he could, but this wasn't enough, he wants more misery and he wants death.

The Queen stood on Top Mountains, what just happened? Her Abilities show them to everyone. All this time she tried to hide them. Who was that demon, what did he do here? So many questions and no answers. At that moment Queen realized that there is nothing to hide a small snowflake came out of her hand, and then another. Elsa fell happiness, another wave of the hand and she creates a little snowman. Then she creates, stairs then stomper on the ground and the high glacial pillars, the walls, and, finally, the ceiling with a huge chandelier. Elsa stands in her ice Castle she fell like home, where she can be whoever she wants to be. At last, she made a dress from blue ice for herself. Elsa felt suddenly happy, free. "I Like your new visage," said one of the walls. "Who is it? Show yourself!" Heranfus appeared before the Queen. "Bountiful home you made for yourself. There is one little, just a tiny problem, where is furniture?" Elsa stared puzzled around. Meanwhile outsaid, snowmen blinked whit his eyes and shook his head with enthusiasm. He looked to the distance and goes to the Woods. "I don't know, how exactly my abilities work. Why are you, here?" Elsa asked Boldly. She approached the demon. "Why? To make a deal with you. That is what I do, you know. It is my job. As your job is to be the queen of Arendelle. But you aren't one now, Are you?" Elsa just now realize what she has done, she left her kingdom, her people, she left Anna. No Anna can be Queen. And her? Well, she can live in this palace, forever. "I may help you." Demon said. "No, my parents always taught me: not to take a covenant from the devil." At that moment Heranfus began to laugh madly. "This was good.” Said demon. “Sorry Ice-kiss, but I'm not him. The Devil is my father." Elsa was just looking puzzled; she doesn't know that the devil has some children. Heranfus continued his speech. "Yes, I have siblings, twelve older brothers more prissily. They also collect sinful souls. They Promise mountains, mines, forests but their terms are very outdated." Elsa watched with the Passion. “Each one of them has their… Haw shod I put it…They specialize in a certain nuisance." Elsa watched with captivity as the demon strolled the icy floor. "And you?" Elsa asked. The demon disappeared in a minute, to appear again near Elsa. Too near for Elsa's likening. "I'm Heranfus, master of lies and manipulation. With my guide, you will control Your abilities." Elsa’s head up with hope in her eyes. If I could control my abilities, I would never hurt Anna again. I could be able to come back. Elsa was enthusiastic, but suddenly she realized that the demons were always asking for the soul, of the one, who was asking for their help.

"Very well. I accept Your offer. You will teach me to control my abilities, and I will give you my soul." The demon looked sullen and he walked to the back of the room with disgust on his face. “It's always soul, soul, it's annoying! When you people come up with something more original!” Elsa was completely dismayed. She could give him something else, but what? There was no way she would give him her kingdom. "You demons need the blood of a virgin, Soo You can ben summon, right?" Heranfus nodded his head, "Or, the blood of animals works as well. But for a long time, no one indeed offers me a human sacrifice." Elsa blushed and said. "So, if you teach me to control my abilities, I will give You my virgin blood." The demon transforms himself into his snake form, then he crawled to the Elsa and He lifted his body to the level of her waist "This is a very original offer indeed!” Heranfus change back into his demonic form. “When you acknowledge that you can handle your powers. You will spill your virgin blood on my altar or me personally." He then gives Elsa the quill to sign the parchment, which then disappeared in a cloud of dust. "When do we start?" Heranfus just snapped his Finger, and a few dummies appeared in the room. "Your abilities respond to your emotions like joy or fear. Lection number 1. Self-defence!" One dummy came to life, it looks like a black shadow figure, with a sword, lunged at the Queen without the slightest warning, and she fired a few of her ice barrier and iceless. Elsa successfully blocks every attack, from the shadows, but She had no idea that a second shadow had formed in the corner of the room. the second shadow figure takes Elsa down with surprise. The figure wants to perforate her by his sword, but before he did so, Elsa blasted him away with her snow, so shadow figure ends up in a pile of snow. "You're cheating!" said Elsa, the Demon who, meanwhile, created a small stone chair for himself, just smiled ironically. "You weren't paying attention. You must expect an attack from all sides and...” At that moment Heranfus's horns start glowing, which usually meant there was a problem in hell. "I have to leave. I've got something urgent.” Heranfus stand up from his chair and he gives Elsa seduction wink. “I will come back." Heranfus disappear.

Heranfus fell on to a hot stone floor, it's been a long time since he was in hell. He spent most of his time on the surface, like most of his brothers. But there were exceptions. When Heranfus went to the main room in hell's palace. Around the large stone complex, hot lava flowed, other demons passed by it, some bathed in lava. In the rocks were set up pens for sinners, but even so, a sinner was wandering around the hell, full of fear and never-ending pain. Heranfus inhaled the smell of sulfur and smoke. A narrow corridor led to a huge stone room, where a table stood from the obsidian on which the pentagram was drawn. One of his brothers stood at the corner door. "Well, Well, who we have here? Who honors us with his visit?" Said the demon, who was slightly larger than Heranfus. Demons have different kinds of skin on their back than on their belly. Demons back were red as blood, but his belly was white and slimy as a slug and his face was dead white. His eyes were the colors of fire. His horns were sharp and point like a knife. The demon laughed, and then, with force, thrust his claws into his brother's belly. It didn’t hurt much. He got used to it after the years. "Miruserder, I'm happy to see you too." Miruserder pulled out his claws and licked them. But the pain quickly passed away, thanks to demonian ability: self-healing. "I thought, you were in London," Heranfus said, and he looks at his brother scornfully. Demons treat each other arrogantly and without the slightest hint of emotion. Why would they have them, too? "I'll go back there maybe, in a few years again. But now I'm going to be here for a while, you know, practicing, killing." **Miruserder** laughed madly. The other Heranfus brothers came into the room. The oldest **Wex – Wexatrfen** , who was dressed in a military uniform. On the back, he had crocodile skin and his belly have a color of earth. His face was shining like a diamond, his horns adorned with shrapnel. Wex was the father's greatest pride, becoming one of the apocalypse riders. The second oldest was the already present **Miruserder – Miru.** The third was **Tarhuernfes – Tar** was wearing only an ordinary coat; his skin was golden in the back, but his front was rusty as rust on iron. His eyes were grey, and they looked with interest in every glittering thing that was found in the room. The fourth **Parenfindes – Paren** , had a bird's leg instead of one leg, and his skin was decorated with feathers of the paw on his back. His belly has an orange color. His eyes were colored, like the sun, and his horns were adorned with glitter. The fifth **Spolirotihe – Lire** , was a fat demon with pigskin on the bag but his belly was black as night, he even had a pig's leg, and he also had a tail. His eyes barely moved, and Lire had only one horn but his other one was broken. The Sixth **Greguxend – Greg** had rat-haired skin on the back. His belly was like the salamander skin. His tail resembled the rat's tail, his horns were polished, and his eyes were black as coal. The seventh **Willarhot – Will** was constantly scratching on his blackened skin, which looked like hot embers in a blacksmith's furnace that could be sparked at any moment. His belly was light blue. Will had his horns peeled and his tail was soaked and mangy. His eyes were blue as the sea. The eighth **Gelrutrtony – Tony** , was also thick and small. His skin looks like the back of the frog, but his belly was silver, plus Tony carried a bag from which he constantly pulled out the food, which he was constantly consuming. His horns were greasy and dirty, and his eyes were yellow as the sun. The ninth **Lofoudisitr – Lof** , had a leg of goat, his skin in backbore signs of goat hair, but the front part of his body adorned the well-worked abdominal muscles, which but the anterior part of his body adorned the well-worked abdominal muscles, which swelled as if it were oiled. Lof's eyes were pink and his horns were flat. The tenth **Eronfervy – Eron** had raven feathers on his skin, his belly was grey as ash. Eron had horns looks like a corkscrew, and his green eyes watched everyone's movement. The eleventh **Mefistofeles – Mef** was head to toe covered in brown hair, and he looked a bit like a bear except that he had a human face and hands, he had a tail. Mef had ordinary goat horns, and his eyes were red. The twelfth **Lucifer – Luke** , was dressed in a Munich robe, which adorned a red pentagram with an eye in the middle. His skin was covered with fish scales, his belly was purple, his horns were covered, plankton and coral. Luke had eyes of a very dead colour. Every brother had bat wings.

All the brothers sat down at the table. "Are we all here?" asked Wex. Everyone nods. Wex sits in his chair. Paren adjusted his peacock feathers, stroking them nicely and lubricating them with oil, so they shine like stars. Tar pull the golden watch out of his coat. "Put it here!" Shouted Eron, suddenly, and he began to take Tar’s watch. "You can keep them. I'll steal a new one and even prettier than this one, on Earth!" Tar replied calmly. Eron clutched watch in his hands and he laughs with glee, but then he noticed Greg picking shiny glass balls from his hair on his back. "Put them here!" Eron was already clawing at the glass balls, but Greg stand up and he bared his fangs threateningly. "If you touch them, I'll rip your horns off! The marbles are mine! Do you hear me? Just mine!" Eron, despite his brother's warning, tried to seize the balls. Result? Greg scratched Eron's face. "Come on, boys, stop it!" said Lof, coming closer to the wrestlers. "Or Can I join you, huh? Such a match looks very tempting. If you know what I mean." Lof put his hand on Eronu's ass. Eronu star at Lof in shock. "Not now Lof!" said Greg. "Why are you fighting? So many unnecessary movements!" Lire muttered. "He's right. Eat instead!" Tony smiled and bit into the chicken leg and then he had eaten whole chicken in one swallow. "Beautiful, isn't it beautiful?" Mef looked at Paren, who showed everyone his polished claws, which were pinkish. "Oh, yes, nice." Only Mef said. "Just nice, no one in hell has as beautiful claws as I do!" Paren stood up. So, everyone could see his beautiful feathers. "Put it here!" Eron was trying to get glass pieces from Greg still. Tony gasped loudly. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" yells Will, who burst out of his chair with all the rage. “WHY YOU CAN'T BE CALM FOR FUCK SAKE?” yell Will “I ALREADY HAVE A HEADACHE!” Will started biting his tail. "Breathe, little brother, just relax." Luke calmed Will, Luke's voice, caused small vibration through the walls. Everything calmed down around. But not quite. "Look, Wex, I bet I could break your mouth." Miru jump on the table, at that moment, all brothers except Heranfus, Luke and Mef, they started encouraging their brothers. "Come on, Miru, again? I'm just going to kick your ass again." Said Mex. "Come tell me up here, you son of a bitch!" At that moment the eldest brother couldn't hold on and he threw himself at his younger brother. Miru turned into a monster that resembled a tiger that had four more human hands. "Come on, you Son of a bitch, show you what's in you! You scumbag! I’m going to wipe all hell with you, and then I'm going to kick you in your rotten ass." Wex sobbed and, with a powerful punch, threw his brother onto the table. "ENOUGH!" Yell a deep voice, and their father Satan himself came out of the big door.

Next to him was his right hand, Belzebub. But he quickly turned around and left the room. Satan sat down and exhaled, trying to massage his eyelids. Everyone in the room just sat quietly. "What did I want?" Satan asked suddenly. "Talk to us, Father," Mef said calmly, and he got even more proud. "Yes, of course." Satan spread the papers before him. "So, since I've got you all here, it's like this." Satan waved his hand, and all the documents began to float in the air. "All of you are doing well, except..." Satan's gaze headed on Luke. "What are you doing here?" Luke smiled at his father. "My horns were shining, so I came." Satan nodded his head. "You could have stayed with your wife." The other brothers smirked derisively “If he wasn't an asshole it wouldn't have...” Lof didn't even end his sentence, because Satan shut him down with his strictest look. "Soo, we have enough souls, except..." Satan paused to read the documents before him. "Heranfus, may I ask? Where are your souls, for the last month?" Heranfus looked confused at the document in front of him. "I haven't been summoned in the last month, and I've..." Satan bumps into the table until it swelled through hell. “I told you, causes problems for people as before. Don’t wet for summoning. I'd expect more activity from you, the only one who's not active is Spolirotihe, but it's expected of him." Lire nodded his head in his mind in his consent. "There's one more thing," Satan said, snapping his finger. A huge bubble appeared in the middle of the table. In that bubble, they could see events on the surface were played. "We catch this today." Satan shrugged his index finger, and a snowy landscape and two mortals, one female and the other of the male sex, appeared before them all. And among these people, there was a snowman, except he wasn't an ordinary snowman, this one was alive. All the demons were looking at this strange thing. "All right! Which one of you, did fuck up, with magic? Admit it! So, we could go our own way!" Said Wex in a commanding tone, his brothers were quiet. "This magic doesn't come from us." Said their father.

"We don't know. From who did the magic come from? But I have my suspicions." All the brothers got up. "Old gods?" Yell everyone. "WHAT, WE DIDN'T KILL THEM ALL OF! SHIT!" Scream Will with heat. "That's right." They supplied the others. "It's strange," Satan said. That's when the snowman spoke. "Hi, I am Olaf and I love a warm hug, full of friendship and love." The demons exchanged disgusted glances, and then they all threw up into a nearby sink. "That's terrible." Said one of the brothers. "It's nice, ugh." Heranfus wiped his mouth, he had to throw up, too. The snowman could have been from... No, that is impossible or not? Heranfus was just looking at the other brothers. "What will we do?" The demons asked. "Nothing. We don’t know anything about it. It could be just another experiment of God. Even so, it is better to have information, than to be surprised later." Absolutely. One god didn’t have information and then half of his angels unleashed a revolution.

**Fallen Angel**

One day, a hot planet appeared in space, where life was born out of nowhere. Back then, there was nothing but ravage on Earth, and the emptiness. God along with his angels and other gods, created life, all animals, insects, and reptiles, etc. But the god was dissatisfied with their creation. So, he decided to destroy life, but he did not want to destroy life himself. So, he asked one of his angels to kill of all reptiles (dinosaurs) on Earth. The angel wondered why God wanted him to. "You who created a life without error now ask me to destroy your work, why?" The angel asked, God did not answer him, he simply ordered, and so the angel through a hot meteorite destroyed almost all the creatures. The angel hated himself for this and began to doubt God, therefore, when God, together with the other gods, created mankind, made sure that God's children had even the negative ones in themselves, in addition to good qualities. God learned it late and he threw his angel from heaven together with other angels.

**In the baroque period**

In the big city live little girl who was about ten years old, she was selling matches. No one paid any attention to her. People were walking around her as if she were dust. She was just standing in the cold winter and she tries to sell her goods. Suddenly a bunch of boys rushed out of the street corner, they took matches out of her hands, and every boy shouted at the poor girl. Suddenly, Heranfus appeared in front of them. He scared all children away with his roar. Well no all of them, the little match girl just stood in place, with calm in her face. What's that? "Good Day lord. Will you want matches, sir?" The little girl asked politely. "What, no!" Heranfus was surprised. Why doesn't she scream? "Oh, I'm sorry. That's a shame." Said The little girl with sadness. Heranfus tried various tricks to startle the girl, so she runs away. He forced the stones to levitate. He even fires fireballs near her, but the girl was still standing and staring at him. "It's a shame, you sound nice." "Look, I'm not pleasant!" said Heranfus angrily. "You sound like a beautiful man." Said the match girl with a little smile, Heranfus stopped. “I'm leaving." The girl's smile disappeared. "That is a shame, Good day to you Lord and come again." She said Heranfus just snorted and disappeared.

**Present.**

It was just a warning nothing more. His father was making a camel from a mosquito again. Heranfus stood in an ice palace. It was already morning, and the sunshine got through the ice walls. Elsa slept on a large ice bed, covered in a snow-white duvet. She created furniture After all! A few more lessons, and maybe she's conjuring up an ice fire. Heranfus watched quietly sleeping, Elsa. Maybe it's she who created the snowman, but she wasn't a goddess! She was just an ordinary mortal who was just magically gifted. Maybe it's… Elsa opened her eyes, she was slowly getting out of her bed until she uncovered her blanket, revealing her naked body. Elsa stretched out and made a snow robe. Heranfus approached her. "You could be without a robe." Elsa shot at the demon with her magic. "I'm going to compliment her, and she's trying to kill me!" Heranfus said, looking at the wall where icicle was stabbed. "I'm sorry," Elsa said. She was aware of what Heranfus said, but she was too scared to deal with it. “What? On the contrary, I love murder." Elsa sat on the bed. "I'm not planning on killing anyone!" She said calmly. "Never say never a snow-sugar." Elsa got angry and threw another icicle at the demon. "Why do you call me by those nicknames! You Herantre..." Demon interrupted her. "It is Heranfus. says it!" Elsa snatched her mouth "Herager, Heruster..." The demon surrenders. "You know what? Call me by my Earth name!" Elsa looked at the demon in surprise. "You have an earth name?" "Yes, I do. Surprise? Do you think we go between people looking like this? No! We can take on human form. I can show it to you someday." Elsa turned her eyes. "What am I supposed to call you?" "Just call me Hans it's easier to pronounce and remember." Elsa smiled. "All right Hans." So, Hans, at least, had a lection “How pronounce demon’s name correctly.” behind him, who even thought to name his sons in such a way? There was suddenly a murmur in the room. Hans raised his ears and tried to find the source of the sound. "When did you last eat?" Elsa thought. "Well, I had a piece of cake at the ball." Hans looked at Elsa in amazement. "You haven't eaten yet. No wonder your belly is squealing." Until now Else realized how hungry she was, but there was nothing to eat in her palace, she had two options: either getting food or asking Hans. It's like Hans heard her thoughts. "I can conjure up the food. But remember it's going to cost you something." But she didn't want to give Hans another thing. "What do people give you for your service?" Hans thought, and in doing so, he scrubbed his ear.

“They usually give me their souls, or all sorts of memories, animals, or human hair." Elsa grinned in disgust. "What for?" "You don't know much about the voodoo, do you?" Elsa just nodded her head. There were steps out of the hallway, it was so sudden that its scared Elsa, so she went to see the intruder who broke into her castle. What she saw was just an intruder in a Munich robe. Who just looked at the ice walls like to the mirror? "What are you doing here?" said Hans suddenly, who appeared in front of the monk. "O Lord, I have been looking for you for so long." Said the monk, and fell to Hans' feet, kissing his hoof. "I've been lost, sir. Don't ever leave me again." Hans just turned his eyes. "Stop it, you scum beck, and get up before I put dirt in your mouth." When the monk got up, he noticed Elsa. She was standing on the stairs. "Who is she? A beauty from an ice wasteland. So beautiful so..." The monk, with a desire in his eyes, ran up the stairs. But before he reached Elsa the demons prince grabbed him by the robe. "No, no. This is beyond your level, Mortimore!" Hans drew the monk to him and slapped him. "I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't know." The monk was on the ground again. "Forgive the old fool. It's your fiancée..." Hans looked at Mortimore angrily. "Nothing like that!" Then he just whispers something to Mortimore. "I get it!" said the Monk with a smile. "What are you doing here?" "I was looking for you, I couldn't call you, so I went after my senses and found you." Hans shovelled on the floor until the whole lock shook. "I just want more money, sir," Mortimer said, kneeling in front of Hans. "You know the conditions." Mortimer just nodded his head. Hans put his hand on the monk's head, after a while the monk rose and held the golden coins in his hands. "Thanks, my lord, as..." The monk's face relaxes. "Look, ice is a lot of ice, the ice is cold and vet." Hans just smiled "You have to go!" The monk nodded his head and left the castle. "What did you do to him?" "I took a piece of intelligence." "Why?" So many questions. "It's our deal." Elsa's belly was rumbling again. Hans was extremely annoyed by this sound. "I can conjure up food just enough..." "No!" Elsa cut off. She didn't mean to make another deal with the demon anymore. "I'll go to the forest, maybe I'll find raspberries or other forest fruit." Hans turned his eyes, knowing that ordinary fruit would not be enough.

The demon suddenly hears a human voice, someone was summoning him. The old Duke and Weselton walked around the room. His two soldiers stood at the front door. "What I can do for you?" The Duke fell to the ground because Hans's revelation scared him. "Oh, well, well, isn't that the Duke of Weeslton?" "It's Weselton!" The Duke shouted angrily. The demon just snorted and sit into the chair. "I have an offer for you." said the Duke, who also sat in a chair across from the demon. "It's strange. You've recently rejected witchcraft and demons, and now you're offering me business. What changed your mind?" The Duke just shrugged his old eyes, he didn’t want to discuss his reason for his change of opinion. "It doesn't matter!" Hans nodded. "So, what are you offering," the Duke looked at the book, which was on a small table. "The point is, I want to remove someone." Hans curiously leaned closer to the Duke, "What do you mean to remove." The Duke's fake hair fell on the ground. "Don't make a fool of me! You are, filthy demon! You know very well what I ask from you!" "Dusty?" Hans wiped a layer of hell dust from his snakeskin. "I want you to kill a certain person." Hans jumped from his chair. "Ok. Who?" The Duke picks up his fake hear, from the floor. "I want you to get rid of Queen Elsa!" the Duke pulled out a piece of paper. "What do you give me if I "get rid of" Her Highness?" The Duke looked at his two faithful henchmen. "I know that demons collect souls. So, I will give you two souls." Hans also looked at the two bodyguards who didn't know who they were serving. They were just blindly following their, old and the paranoid master. "What about the same thing else?" The Duke raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What else do you want?" Hans looked out the window on a frozen lake, his demon’s ears, coughing and crushing the teeth of ordinary people, their suffering. The suffering itself makes him fell a great pleasure. "Your pain." The Duke paused. "If you get rid of the Queen, it's..." the demon raised his hand. "You will feel the worst pain of your life like someone's pulling your guts out of your body." That sentence spooked the Duke, but he wanted a great service from Hans, and Hans demanded an anti-service. The Duke took the pen in his hand, and with a firm decision, he signed a contract with the demon. Hans took a contract and disappeared with It.

He moved back to the ice castle, not knowing why. Perhaps it was the peace that reigned in the castle, perhaps because his cave, where he had otherwise lived, seemed already ordinary. Hans flew to the upper floor; Elsa sat there on an ice chair and ate forest raspberries from her palm. Hans looked at the little pink fruits. "Just don't forget to chew! You can catch your food in your mouth. So, you choke." Elsa screamed and she drops the rest of the raspberries on the floor. "You can't knock at least once!" Elsa got up and started collecting raspberries from the floor. The demon just smiled. "Is that all you collected? That wouldn't feat a flea." Elsa got up and moved back to the chair in a slow step. "It's the only food I've found." Hans moved to the bed where he lay down. "They grew on the edge; of the forest, the rest of the fruit was frozen or completely rotten." Said Elsa with disappointment. "I can conjure up chicken. Just for a little service." "All right, what do you want in return?" Hans smiled and stood closer to Elsa. "I like sins." Elsa looked at the demon's belly. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked, "What? That's not the point now." "What do you mean?" "We demons can survive without food for a year if we make that decision." Elsa was in shock, a whole year without food and drink, surely demons were supernatural creatures after all. "Moreover, we live from sins, we eat the essence of sin. We sniff them like you people sniff the cocaine. Every sin has different effects. Little sins like, swearing and lying are like little desserts that you just want to taste, but they don’t feed you. While great sins, such as theft and deception, can feed us and satisfy us... Let's call it to desire." Elsa nodded to the sign that she understood. "I want one sin from you. Promise me that you’ll do whatever I asked you to do." Elsa thought. "I'm not going to steal or kill anyone for you," Elsa said decisively. "I don't want that!" Hans said as if Elsa's words offend him. "No, just a little sin nothing serious." Elsa agreed, and Hans, with a snap of his finger, conjured up a piece of roast chicken.

Demons like sleeping, sometimes demons can sleep for centuries without being hungry or thirsty. Hans often slept in his cave. He deserved a short rest after such a long day. End of lounging! He must work. He must get his souls. At a large house in the middle of the playing court, children play. Girls ware jumping over ropes. Boys were fighting with swords, some of them were chipping balls into a hole in the ground. They must watch out for them recently; two glass balls get lost last week. Playing children watch two educators. One of them was younger than the other. "There's going to be lunch soon, should I call all the children, Sandra?" the senior governess smiled. "Sure, Beat." Shortly after the younger governess leaves the older one. Hans was already standing by her side. "Sandra Gavario." Sandra just turned calmly. "Yes, it's me." Hans smiled. Sandra turned around to see the kids better. "The chefs said that..." Beat stopped, surprised that a monster was standing near her good friend. "Sandra, what's that?" Sandra just raised her hand. "Relax Beat. The gentleman just came for what I promised him many years ago." Beat looked at Sandra in a commotion, and the children continued to play without difficulty. "I wasn't always like this Beat. When I was a little girl I stole, lied, and finally I fool everyone I've ever known." Beat looked shocked at Sandra. "I only came for your motor skills, which you promised me for money," Hans said, moving closer to Sandra. Sandra didn't move an inch. Hans then reached out his hand and touched Sandra's forehead. Sandra falls to the ground with no legs and hands.

The room was illuminated only by the flames of candles, at the table, a man sat and he writes into his notebook. Hans appeared right in front of the man's desk. "Nikolai Uklovič." The man looked up from his papers. "Yes?" Hans smiled "I'm here for your soul." Nikolai sat still for a while, then stood up and put on a blue robe. "Before I go. Can I say goodbye to my family?" Hans turned his eyes. "Fine! But make it quick!” Nikolai went down the stairs to the room where his son's room was located. Nikolai kissed his son lovingly on his forehead. "Forgive me." He whispered only. Then he went to the kitchen. A woman was standing by the stove, who had just cooked borscht in a large pot. "Nikolai, Will you want beet or celery tomorrow?" Nikolai grabbed his wife around her hips, and he gave her a deep kiss on her lips. The woman smiled at her husband. Nikolai’s eyes were lined with tears. The woman watched her loved one in confusion. "Darling, do you remember when we met?" the woman nodded her head. "When we met, I should have been rotting in the ground." "What?" Nikolai smiled faintly. "I fought for the czar, defending the country from the enemy. I got hurt in the fight. The wound was deadly, and I was supposed to die." "Look, bro, not that I want to ruin your touching moment, but some creatures have work!" Hans hated it when people tried to delay their going to hell. Nikolai kissed his wife for the last time. "I hope one day you'll forgive me." Hans grabbed Nikolai's hand and sent Nikolai's soul to hell.

In the icy palace, Elsa walked back and forth, from the walls the pointed icicles grew reddish, mirroring the fear of the young queen. Hans appeared in the room and walked towards the balcony only to realize that he was not in his cave, where he originally wanted to teleport. "Wait," Hans said surprised. He stepped back into the room where Elsa sat on her ice chair. Hans felt sadness and self-recrimination from the young queen. "Wats the meter?" Elsa raised her head "Anna." "Ó, Family trouble?" Elsa paused to look at her palms. "She came and asked me to return the summer." Hans looked surprised, even though he knew that the whole Arendelle was covered in snow. "I don't know how to return it. I told her, but she..." Elsa burst into tears at that moment. "She didn't listen. I told her to go away..." The ice around Elsa was getting bigger. "She convinced me, and I couldn't bear it, I exploded." Hans came closer to Elsa. "I hit her, I hurt her. Again." Elsa sobbed. "That is great." Elsa looks shocked at Hans. "What please?" Hans had to move away. "Look, it could have been worse, maybe you could freeze her head." Elsa stopped crying. "One demon threw me into pure mountain water on purpose. And that was terrible." Elsa listened intently. "Why?" Hans just grinned. "I wasn't in the mood for swimming." Elsa smiled faintly. Sudenly the castle shook, Hans looked out of the window. There was another snowman outside, but bigger than the one he saw through the bubble. "Are you making a private collection of snowmen?" "That is Marshmallow." Hans couldn't understand why people named their animals, or flowers, or snowmen. "More lessons..." But Elsa didn't seem in the mood to train her magic. "I'm sorry I can't after what happened!" Hans shrugged. "All right, whatever you think. I let you procrastinate." When Hans wanted to leave, Elsa came closer to him. She seemed to be bothered by something and it wasn't an argument with her sister. "May I ask you?" Elsa paused. "Are there also women among demons?" "Yes, they are. What did you think? That we didn't have gender equivalence in hell? Well, it's all right. I can be a woman too." Elsa yells in surprise. "Really." Hans just snorted. "Yes. I must go. If you don't want to..." "Do it." Hans looked at the Queen in confusion. He didn't just show his feminine form. "No," Hans said, and in an instant, he was gone.

**Renaissance-era**

Hans tried to impress his brothers by that he was bringing a lot of souls to hell. It probably wasn't enough because half the demons ignored him, and his brothers made fun of him. Being the youngest demon in hell was no fun, especially when you're a son of Satan. Hans used to walk among people like a ghost. He watched everyone with his eyes and tried to figure out what he could do. When he saw a crowd of young priests. Each of them had a priestly robe and a cross on his neck. It was hard to force these "holy" men to sin. Maybe he could do it. Hans looked to the very end of the line, where the disciples walked. One of them a young man who was about eighteen years old, whit short brown hair, brown eyes. Hans decided to lead this one man on the path of a sinner. The crowd headed to the church. Damn it! Hans knew well that the holy ground didn’t do well with the demon's skin. So, he had to look through the window. The scholar he'd just looked up climbed into the confessional. Han flew down lower so that his mouth was found at the hole in the wall. Then he spoke with a woman's voice. "Father I sinned." The boy straightened up. "Talk sister. What you've done." Hans thought, well, there were so many sins. "I lied recently, and I have strange dreams full of passion and pleasure." The man sat still. "Don't worry, sister. Dreams will come and fed away, there's nothing that could put you at risk." This wasn't the result he'd expect. Hans muttered, there must be some way to tempt this man. He followed that scholar all day, and then the next day. A young man named Giovanny was supposed to become a chief priest in St. Mark's Church a year later. That was all he could find out from the conversation of his friends. Giovanny respected all the principles given by the church. Hans fell into despair, he couldn't find a single squeak in young man's behaviour, and that annoyed him the most.

**Present**

The oldest troll looked caringly at the young princess. Her hair was already almost white, and her skin was as icy as ice. Troll knew what happened to the girl. "A frozen heart can't be healed so easily." Said the troll. "What are we supposed to do?" The troll paused. "Kristof my dear grandson..." Kristof interrupted the old troll. "You can cure her, can you?" Troll smiled slowly. "Only true love will thaw a frozen heart." Anna looked at Kristof. True love? But no one would Anna love. "Go home." said the troll with a calm voice. "You'll find something in the castle." Kristoff hugged the old troll. "I like to ask?" said Anna weakly. "Do you know Grand Pabbie someone named Hereanefus?" at the mention of the name itself, most trolls retreated in fear. "I'm sure he's a demon from hell." Anna looked terrified towards the snowy mountains. "He appeared at the ball." The troll frowned," That's bad, demons are very sneaky and unpredictable." Anna terrifyingly looked at Kristof. "You think the Herat, the hero..." the troll stopped his grandson. "Call him Hans it's his earthly name." Kristof looked at his grandfather in confusion. "How do you know so much about him?" The old troll waved his hand, and in front of him appeared colourful images. "Once upon a time there was one great chaos on earth. Then there was peace, but with peace came demons, creations, feeding on sin and chaos. Along with the demons came angels. Other mythical beings followed their law, which did not mean that they could not communicate with each other. Trolls were once allies, with demons, but when they revealed their immorality, some trolls left, and some of them remained on the dark side." The old troll ended his story and the young couple set out on the road. When Kristoff and Anna were far enough. Hans appeared in front of the trolls. "Boom, bam." The trolls jumped up angrily. "What do you want a demon?" asked Grand Pabbie. "I want just a little quid pro quo." Hans smiled whit innocence. "Why do you think I'll help you?" Hans came closer to the troll and ran his claw over the crystal which troll wears on his neck. "What? Wait! You're right, so I'm going to go to the princess and tell her that there's no cure for her curse." The Grand Pabbie stopped Hans. "So, what do you want?" Hans pointed to one of the crystals. "Princess Anna's memories." An old troll broke one crystal, and memories exposed themselves in front of Hans. _Grab me, Elsa. Wait, Anna, not so fast. Mom! Dad! Do you want to build a snowman? Go away, Anna! Do you have to leave? You're going to be all right, Elsa. Do you want to build a snowman?_ We can change this winter weather. And everything we’ll be.. _., I can’t._

Memories end and Hans yawn. "Why do you need it?" the troll asked. "Why do you care, take care of yourself!" and Hans moved again to the ice castle. "Honey, I'm home..." The room was empty no trace of Elsa, Hans scratched behind his horn. Was he in the wrong palace, again? There was something on the wall, it looked like a piece of diamond, anyway, it drew Hans's attention. Hans watched that shimmering dot on the wall, and after a while, he tried to catch her and possess her. That beautiful shiny little thing will be mine! The demon was jumping at that dot like a cat. When he thought he had that shiny thing, she moved to a different place. Hans frowned angrily, and in that, he heard a faint laugh from the door. Hans turned around. Elsa stood in the doorway; she was laughing faintly. "How long have you been standing there?" Hans asked. "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt. You look like a cat." Hans straightened up. "It was cute." That offended him. "I'm not cute!" He screamed. Elsa nodded her head, with the smile still on her lips. She slowly crossed into the middle of the room. "Can we start a lesson?" she asked. “I thought you weren't in the mood.” "How can I atone for what I've done if I don't know how?" Hans just smiled it was Elsa's decision. "All right." Hens flew closer to Elsa and stood next to her. "See that ice stalactite in front of you?" Elsa nodded her head in consent. "So, focus on him with all the senses. There's nothing else just you and that stalactite." Elsa breathed deeply and exhaled and raised her palm from which more snowflakes flew out, but instead of the ice stalactite disappearing, another one was created. "I can't!" said Elsa in a panic." Hans stood closer. "Focus!" Elsa tried. "Close your eyes! Imagine what this room looked like before. What did you feel?" Elsa closed her eyes and recalled the room of her castle. She recalled Anna standing in front of her with a smile. Hans watched Elsa, who raised her palm again. With the move of her hand, she was able to meet all the ice stalactites created around her. "You're doing well." Hans was slowly circling Elsa. He tried to figure out; what was she thinking. It's easy for a demon to read human desires and bad thoughts, but demons can't read happy memories. They can't even sense when a person is happy.

Suddenly the castle shook again in the foundations. "What was that?" Elsa asked terrified. Hans just raised his ears. "Looks like we have a visitor!" Hans flew out of the balcony and landed in front of the icy stairs that led to the palace. As soon as he landed his belly got pierced by an arrow. "Is that a new type of greeting?" In front of the demon stud Arendelle’s soldiers. They were probably sent to find Anna or Elsa. Hans pulled the arrow out of his belly and broke it in half. All the guards were pointing at the demon with their weapons. "Came on guys, can we talk like civilized people?" The soldiers fired at the demon. “Guess we can’t.” With one movement of his hand, Hans broke arrows during the flight. With the help of his dark magic, he handcuffed all the present guards. Elsa's screams rang out from inside the palace. Someone must slip in. Hans left a bunch of guards.

Elsa stood, trying to get two soldiers away from her. Hans, in his serpent form, settled on her shoulders. "What's going on we didn't pay the rent?" Elsa, with fear in her eyes, tried to avoid the arrow. "You're not helping much!" Elsa screamed. "They don't see me now anyway. In the Right!" Elsa dodged the arrow. "Defend yourself!" Elsa took a breath and with the movement of her hand, she imprisoned one soldier with her ice spines. "Well done!" Elsa then pushed out the other soldier with her ice wall. Hans's voice sounded seductive as a sense of power and domination. "Kill them!" The icy tips almost touched the soldier's neck, and the other soldier was almost on the edge of the balcony. "Just a little bit. Show them that you're powerful. You're the one they should be afraid of!" Elsa stopped and looked at the other soldiers, they managed to get out of dark handcuffs. Now they watched with horror as their queen tried to kill someone. But she didn't want them to be afraid of her! She didn't want to be a monster. That's why she lowered her hands. "What are you doing?" cried the demon angrily. One of the soldiers picked up the crossbow and pointed it at Elsa. But before, but he could fire. "No!" Hans, in his serpent form, attacked a soldier with a crossbow, and he fired his arrow into a chandelier that crashed to the ground. Elsa was fast enough to escape from the splintering ice. But, even so, Elsa ended up unconscious on the ground. Hans frowned angrily and disappeared.

**Renaissance-era**

Hans wanted to give up. He felt like an idiot when he thought he could seduce a future priest to sin. Giovanny will become a priest in two days. But the day before Giovanny was to be fit for a priest. A young girl, with a basket full of goodies, appeared outside the gates of the church. When Giovanny saw this girl, he hugged her with joy and the girl squeal enthusiastically. "I haven't seen you in so long, my dear." Hans looked at the girl. She had the same hair as Giovanny and had a similar eye colour. "Giovanny, my dear! Mom asked for your well, being." Giovanni's been talking to the girl for a long time. Hans realized it must be his sister or relative. A squeak in a priest's cloak. The girl looked simply; she could be about 18. Giovanny assured his sister that he would secure her a place during the ceremony. Giovanny was, therefore, a priest. Soon he had a house near the church and moved his dear sister into it. Hans one day transformed himself into his human form, and when young Serena went to the market for vegetables and bread, he walked past her and kicked her legs. Serena fell to the ground and the whole purchase fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am!" Hans said, collecting things with a falsehood. Serena couldn’t tear her eyes from his face. "Thank you, sir." Hans bowed "My name is Hans Specchio madam." The girl blushed. "I'm Serena Bucci." Serena was talking to Hans all day to the night. Hans just smiled. Through this young girl, he forces a priest to sin. Hans met Serena again and he invited her to lunch which was a roast fish. Serena was captivated by food smell and taste, especially when Hans bought her a piece of honey cake. "Dear Serena, I have to express it. What burdened my mind." Hans said dramatically. Serena listened. "When I see you, I can't think of anything else. The whole world is trembling beneath my legs." Serena smiled. "Can I ask you, something? Will you marry me?" Serena laughed. "Yes." Hans smiled wickedly for himself. “But before the additions happen, we have one more thing to negotiate." "Which my dear?" Hans leaned over and grabbed Serena's hands. "Are you rich Serena?" Serena turned pale. "Why are you asking dear?" Hans dramatically covered his eyes with his hand. "Unless you're from a richer family, I can't marry you. My parents are rich. They want to make sure that I will marry a girl from good circles." Serena thought. "Tell your mama that your beloved is rich." Hans smiled. “Oh, I'm glad! We'll meet soon and I hope you'll be otherwise dressed up, dear." Hans kissed Serena's hand and left. He laughed in his mind. When Serena came home her brother barely recognized her. "This painting has to be sold! We need more furniture! Mama had old jewellery from grandma I have to sell them." Giovanny looked carelessly at his dear little sister. "Serena my sweet sister, what in god's name is going on?" Giovanny asked caringly. "Is that all we have?" Serena asked, she completely ignored her brother's question. “This is what everyone in the Vatican considers holy! The Pope lives in a large palace surrounded by gold! Where's our gold, Giovanny?" Giovanny looked at his sister incomprehensibly. "A priest is to live in modesty and..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. "Blah, blah, blah! Excuses! If you want, you could have enough gold for our family." Giovanny fought back. "What can I do for you, Serena?" Serena takes her old dress she throws them to the trash can. "I want to be beautiful for my future husband! I need a new dress! When we’ll be wed, we'll give you money for the church." Giovanny just walked out of the house helplessly. That day in the church Giovanny asked for an extra gold for absolution and no one objected.

**Presence**

In the cave was quiet, until Hans showed up in it. "DOG SHIT!" he yelled until the nearby stones fell from the walls. He was close enough to seduce the queen to sin. She needs just a little push. When a demon is angry, he can melt iron with his scream, or, as in this case, pierces the wall of the cave through and through. When Hans calmed down, he looks around, he wasn’t where he wanted to teleport. "I see I'm coming at the wrong moment." Hans turned in surprise. Behind him, stud Par, who was looking good as always. "Decent people knock before they get in someone's house!" Par smiled. "it's a good thing because I'm not human and you don't have a door." "What do you want here?" Hans muttered in disgust. Par straightened his peacock feathers. “I just felt a lot of energy and pride.” "Yea, pride… sure!" Par came closer to the stone altar, which was located at the stone wall. The altar was looking quite usual no words or any ornaments. "It's not what it used to be! (sight) People forget." Hans didn't understand why Par was telling him this. "I love it when someone is proud, selfish, narcist." Par licked himself. "The girl, she's proud of herself." Hans stepped on one of Par’s Peacocks feathers. "Don't get in my territory or you'll see!" Par grinned. "Threads! That's all you can do! I'll go!" Par was about to leave. "I know that you have a problem with teleportation. Why is that, brother of mine?" Hans growled. "It's none of your business. Get out!" Par smiled for himself and disappeared into the smoke.

Meanwhile, at the Palace, Kristoff laid Anna on the sofa, she thanks him, but it was hard for her. Kristoff lit a fire and tried to keep Anna warm. "Don't be afraid! We’ll figure something out." But Anna didn't know what to do. She was freezing slowly. She could be an ice sculpture soon. She wishes for someone to love her. Although. Kristof was nice, he accompanied her to the ice palace, even though he didn’t want at first. He was also sceptical about her story. "So, you're telling me. That daemon appeared from the thin air in the middle of the ballroom!" said Kristoff, smiling, as he drove Anna in his sleigh, through a deep forest. "It's true!" Anna said angrily. "Of course," Kristoff said sarcastically. "Maybe I'll go get more blankets." Anna woke up from her memories. She looked at Kristoff and nodded. "Maybe I'll run into Olaf on the way." Anna rubbed her hands against herself, which made her feel that she was still alive, even though her hair was proving the opposite. Suddenly the room gets darker, and Hans emerged from the flames in the fireplace. "A little heat, dear miss? Only today! For an extra price." Anna sat down. "You, you bastard!" Hans looked at the door in confusion. "You know, the door’s innocent. Most of the time, it's not their fault they're closed. Most of the time, the door is closed because of people behind them, want them that way." Anna tried to get up. "Why are you here?" she asked. “I can break your curse! You just need to do something for me." Anna collapsed to the floor and said with heavy breath, "I don't want to give my soul to hell." Hans went over to the fireplace. "Your sister had a different opinion." That stopped Anna. "What?" "Oh, your sister didn't tell you. She made a deal with me." Why would Elsa do such a thing? No, she can’t believe that daemon. "I just need a kiss of true love." Hans laughed. "Ó Anna, do you believe that?" Anna stared into the flames, and then she sits back on the sofa. "Ah. That is a problem! Isn’t it, Anna? Is anyone out there, who would love you?" Anna thought. "Kristoff." Hans looked at Anna. "How do you know he loves you?” Silence. “You don't know! Plus, you know him for about two hours." That was true. Anna didn't know if Kristoff loved her, it was just an estimate. Kristoff came back with a blanket and put her around the princess. Anna smiled faintly. Hans was standing by the window; the young ice harvester didn't see him. "Sir?" That was the voice of the old maid, Gerda, who served to the royal family for thirty years. "Princess Anna!" Gerda screamed and run to the princess. "Will you take care of her?" Kristoff asked. "Of course! She's home here." Kristoff smiled. "That's good." Kristoff came out of the door and went to see his friend Sven (reindeer). "Come, Sven! We have to go find something!" Sven run, even he didn’t want to. Gerda, meanwhile, heated the room and left. "Tell me, Anna. How could you live with someone who doesn't love you, for thirteen years?" Why he was asking that? "I don’t under…" Hans interrupted her. "All you ever wanted was to build snowmen with your sister." Anna nodded. "But she locked herself in a room without a single explanation." She always stood in front of closed doors, waiting for her sister, for her best friend, but Elsa always sent her away. "How could she do that to you? How could she be so selfish?" No, it's not. "She didn't even come to parent’s funeral!" But now she knew why. Elsa was afraid. "And then she just ran away from her kingdom and freeze everything!" It wasn't her fault. "She didn't think about you at all! What would happen if she stayed in the mountains?" She would become the queen. No, she wasn't ready. "All responsibility would fall on you! While your little sister would enjoy her freedom in the mountains. Is that fair?" No, Elsa wouldn't do that! Right? She can't get corrupted by Han’s words. "I'll never go against my sister!" Hans looked at Anna in surprise. Something inside him reminded him of one event. "I will never betray my sister!" The princess watched, a demon who was standing like a salt column. Soon Hans spoke calmly. "So that means no?" Anna didn’t answer. Hans disappeared into the smoke.

**Renaissance era.**

Giovanny raised the price for his services. Soon he had enough money to buy his sister a new dress. Serena looked at her dark blue dress in front of the mirror. Giovanny was glad that his sister was happy, but he was still worried that he had abused the trust of his believers only to satisfy his sister. Hans met Serena again this time on the ball. This Ball was organized by one local nobleman, (he owed his brothers not only his soul but other things, like his leg) so the invitations were not a problem. Hans and Serena danced all night. Serena looked around the house which was richly furnished. The furniture was made of ebony wood and walls were painted with all sorts of paintings. "Hans, when will you marry me?" "Soon, darling," Hans said, smiling lovingly at Serena. "Dear! Soon my sister will visit you. Take her around your house and make sure the maid cooks something good for her!" Serena was scared. She had to get new furniture, clean the house and cook. Serena slept badly that day. Since morning, Serena had been cleaning all houses. She threw the old crate through the window onto the wet sidewalk. "What are you doing, Serena?" Giovanni asked with fear. "You can't see! I'm trying to clean up! My future husband's sister will visit us. She's going to want to see the house!" Giovanny smiled. "I'm glad you're making the house cleaner." His smile didn't last very long. "What about you?" Serena snapped angrily. Giovanny was confused. "I'm going to church, to serve the midday mass, sister," Serena muttered something angrily. Giovanny went to church and asked for higher indulgences. But the young priest knew it wouldn't be enough for him to set up a new house. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to pull even more money out of people. "Dear sons and daughters." He addressed everyone in the church. "Our church is the most beautiful building in our city and the surrounding area, but the old bell tower is crumbling. The bell just holds on to the old wooden frames and on the rotten rope. I beg you all. Donate to the church to a new tower and a new bell and God will make up for you in heaven." Giovanni's speech worked, and people gave him more money. In the evening, the troubled Giovanny prayed to God. "Forgive me. That I steal many from people. That I am deceiving them in this way. I'll never go against my sister! Even though that will cast me eternal life in hell." The next day, Serena bought expensive furniture made of expensive wood, and the priest's house suddenly looked nicer than ever before. Serena couldn't wait to see what her husband's sister told her. Hans, in a woman's human form, came to visit the priest and Serena. A beautiful tall red-haired lady, who was dressed in a red dress. Women aroused the impression of respect and contempt at the same time. Hans smiled when Serena came to open the door for him. "You must be Hans’s sister!" Serena smiled and bowed. "Oh, dear, don't bow!" said Hans with false modesty. Serena carried Hans around the house and showed him every corner. Hans hummed happily. "Where do you even live, miss..." "Call me Luisa soon we'll be related anyway." Serena's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Soon I will be the bride. Soon I will be the bride. They'll lead me down the aisle in a white dress. In a white dress!" Serena sang joyfully, while she was spinning around. Giovanny went back to church to serve the people and God. The troubled priest sat in the park looking at his church. His friend, too, came and asked him how he's been doing lately. Giovanny could no longer hide the harsh truth. He confessed to his friend what he had done, and his friend didn't say anything about it. He only patted Giovanny on his back. Soon Giovanny from one of the believers, specifically an old woman, that in the neighbouring church also raised indulgences. Giovanny at first thought it was a coincidence, but soon he heard from one businessman from Florence, that even there are higher indulgences and more money is contributing to the benefit of the church. Giovanny turned pale. Oh, God, what did he do?

**Present**

The Duke of Weselton was nervously crossing the conference room. A little while ago, a ministerial meeting was held to discuss the current Arendelle situation. Everyone was asking questions to the old Duke, who had the most experience. When the search team returned at noon with the stunned queen, the Duke was angry. He clearly ordered his guards to kill the Queen. "Do you know, that stress causes hair loss? You should calm down, Duke, or there wouldn’t be hair left on your head." The Duke jumped in surprise and knock out near armour. Hans was lying in the air. "You, I've clearly ordered you..." The Duke did not even finish his sentence. Soon his throat was in close grip and his organs were crushed by an invisible force. Hans held the duke's neck with his hand. "We have a deal, Duke, and despite that, you doubt me!" The Duke gasped. "You know, I don't like it if someone doubts me!" Hans let the Duke down. Duke fell on the floor, gasping for air. "Eagerness is a very bad habit. You should learn to be patient! I hear meditation helps." And with that, Hans disappeared.

**When the night came in the middle of the day**

One day, God and the other gods sat on earth that was already covered with grass, trees, and flowers. All the gods rejoiced in the beauty. The only ones who didn't like the new visage of earth were the demons and their ruler Satan who, in his kingdom of darkness and cold, intent his evil plans. Soon Zeus one of Gods suggested to other gods that they should try to create another life on earth. All the gods agreed. Soon it became clear that every group of Gods imagined their creation in a completely different way. And so, the gods broke up into all over the world and came up with what was to come. The asteroid slowly flourished, and everything seemed in perfect order only the gods tried to create a creation that would be like them. Some gods tried to create a creature from water and light, some tried to model the figure out of clay. Soon the gods breathed the life to humans; a new space race. A man was much prettier and more manageable than those overgrown lizards. God created his man with the help of his rib, and as a result, the first man appeared in his holy garden. Satan and his first two sons looked around. What could they do to the gods to make their work harder? In the north, the Nordic gods created a man of steel and ice, Vikings, as some would call them. In the south in the desolate desert, the Gods created man from the sand and of clay that flowed in the Nile. Satan watched all those gods create their creations. Soon the gods divided their tasks. Someone was the god of wisdom someone god of the afterlife. Satan returned to his hell. He wanted revenge on God for kicking him out of heaven. God, meanwhile, took care of his Adam. He made sure the boy had everything necessary to survive. One day Satan came to a solution: The gods work only because there is light but in the night the Gods sleep. An evil plan was born in Satan's head. One beautiful day, when the gods continued to produce their people, a strange aura lay up in the air. At noon when the sun was highest in the sky a moon came out of nowhere and covered the sun. The gods didn't see their work, and some of them even fell asleep. Satan laughed. The gods came together and complained. "I can't make more people because of the darkness." One of them complained, and the others agreed loudly. "Please," God spoke sternly. "Calm down, colleagues. I know who costed this." God then explained to the other gods his situation with a fallen angel. "Why don't we let it go." suggested one of the gods suddenly. The others looked at a god with a dog's head like he was a fool. "It wouldn't be forever!" Said Hades out of nowhere. "Only once in a while the moon and sun will be covered." God stared unbelievably at others. "You're out of your mind" he roared. "If we allow Satan to joke, he'll feel satisfied. He would feel satisfied and would not dare to do more of these pranks." Shiva said, waving his huge ears. God resigned. From that moment once in time the moon covers the sun, or the sun covers the moon. The gods continued their work, and Satan was just getting angrier.

Elsa woke up in a cool cell all she wore was her ice dress and iron gloves. How they got here? They must have been here from the beginning when she was born. Did her parents make these gloves? Elsa stared helplessly from the window until now she noticed that the whole lake around the castle was frozen. What did she do? How could she unleash such a storm? What about her people? How many of them freeze? She always thought she'd never become a killer, and yet this winter could have killed someone already. Suddenly the door opened. Elsa turned around to see the visitor better. "ANNA!" Cried the Queen joyfully, hugging her younger sister. "Oh, Anna, how scared I was!" Elsa said happily. Anna was fine, that was all that mattered. "Sister?" Anna asked with a sarcastic smirk. "Anna?" But Anna interrupted her. "Don't bother Elsa!" It wasn't until now that Elsa noticed how upset Anna was. "What happened?" Elsa asked confused. "What happened? What happened?! Well, I'll tell you sister of mine." Anna came closer to the window that was locked. "Thirteen years. You've been closing the door in front of my face! You haven't even talked to me! You've been avoiding me for thirteen years like I've got a plague! And you're asking what happened?" Anna laughed cruelly. "The whole Arendelle is under the snow Elsa and that's only because of you!" Elsa watched her sister. "I'm so sorry..." but the princess continued. "But it wasn't enough! You froze my heart! It hurt! And if my friend Kristoff wasn't around, I'd freeze. Thanks to your curse!" Elsa burst into tears. "Oh, Anna, please!" Anna shouted "OH, WHAT?? You should have begged our parents! You should have persuaded them not to go anywhere. But you didn't do it!" Elsa wanted to apologize for everything to Anna, play with her again as she once did. "Anna, we could..." Anna went madly to the door of the prison. "Plus, it turns out you don't even care about reigning. You ran away and kept me in the charge!" Elsa fell to the ground in a troubled way. "Forgive me!" Elsa cried, tormented. "You know what Elsa? Leve! You always wanted that, didn't you? Go away and take winter with you! Go away and don't come back." Elsa looked shocked at her sister and slowly rose. "I can't leave you here." She got out of herself. "Now you care?! You're sorry now! I hate you, Elsa, and sometimes I wish we weren't sisters!" Anna's last words were as if Elsa had been punched in the heart. The last person Elsa had always loved, her dear sister, give up upon her. Elsa fell on the bench without the slightest movement. Anna turned around and walked away through the door. After an hour Elsa raised her head and looked at her hands, which were still trapped in metal. She concentrated her ice magic and after a while, she broke her shackles, and then with a single hand, she broke the wall.

Anna jumped up. "What was that?" "Maybe someone's tearing down the foundations of the castle," Olaf said, smiling. "Wait, that would be bad. Och, maybe it's Kristoff!" said Olaf. "But why would he come back?" Anna asked. “Because he loves you, Anna! That's why he left you." Anna looked confused. "He took you home, where he knew they'd take good care of you. Then he left you, to look for a solution or a cure for your curse. This must be love." Well of course! How Anna could have been, so blind! Kristoff took good care of her and he provides her with protection. "Kristoff loves me?" Anna asked with realization in her voice. Elsa, meanwhile, wandered into a large ice blizzard. She must go away! Her sister was right. She's just having trouble with her magic; she's just hurting everyone. And she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. "Do you see anything in this fog?" Hans asked, who suddenly appeared next to her. "I have to get out of here!" Said Elsa unhappily. "I get that, I wouldn't want to clean up the snow from the roofs either." Elsa turned to Hans with a surprised expression. "What?" Elsa continued her journey. "Do you even know where you’re going?" Surely, she didn't know. Just far from Arendelle. "I like running, but what would Anna say about it?" Elsa stopped and looked at the Hans again. "Anna hates me." Hans smiled. “So why not take revenge! With one move you could freeze everything and all of those who have ever hurt you." Elsa was strongly convinced that every person had the right to live, her people or people in foreign countries she had no intention to become a conqueror. "I'd rather leave! Winter will leave with me." Hans frowned. "Too bad. Anna will be disappointed. If she isn’t an ice statue." Elsa stopped “What please?" Hans slowly bounced off the ground and circled the entire lake on his wings. "Well, like I said. She is probably a human popsicle." "I saw her, and she was fine," Elsa said in confusion. "Really?" Hans, at that moment, came down in front of Elsa and change his appearance so he looks like Anna. "Or you just saw what you wanted to see and heard what you wanted to hear." Elsa looked at the demon in shock. "You tricked me!" With anger, Elsa threw one of her icicles at the demon. "I didn't fool anyone, it's all you! Your doubts!" Elsa looked around. Her head was in a big mess. Anna in Jail wasn’t Anna, the real Anna was in the castle, dead. She collapsed on the ice floor. "Anna's dead." Elsa cried. Hans was silent. "Oh my God." Elsa cry even more. “Why?” she asked with tears in her eyes. "We demons like that. It's a test, and you failed." Elsa watched the ice beneath her. She was horrible! She was a monster! She failed her conviction. Because of her, Anna was dead! Now she doesn’t have anyone. "There is a way to escape from all the pain and sorrow." Said Hans and he helped the queen to her legs. Elsa created an ice dagger with the movement of her hand. Without Anna her world was black. Before Elsa could put an ice dagger in her heart, someone pushed her aside, and The Dagger fell out of Elsa's hand. Kristoff was on his way, but his faithful friend Sven force him to turn around and run back to Arendelle to his love. If a kiss from true love breaks the curse, he must get to Anna as soon as possible. Anna was almost stiff. She tried to get across the frozen lake through that big snowstorm. As the storm calmed down, Kristoff and Anna were slowly taking steps through frozen water. Anna then saw Elsa, she was holding an ice dagger in her hand, and with tears in her eyes, she was about to burst the dagger into her heart. Anna turned the direction, she quickly hurried to her sister, whom she loved above all else. In one move she pushed Elsa away and at that moment she frosted over. Silence hung in the air. Elsa stood up with a scream, looking at her sister's frozen face. "Oh, Anna!" Elsa began to cry, only the snow continued to fall in peace. Kristoff stared at his frozen love without saying a word, and Olaf bowed his head with sadness. "Anna!" The Queen screamed in her voice, was so much pain and grief. Elsa hugged her frozen sister. Her sobs were carried through the frozen landscape. Hans was looking at a frozen girl. Elsa’s hands were trembling and her eyes dried unable to cry further, she straightened herself up. "Please, bring her back to life!" She said towards Hans. Hans conjured up a quill. "What are you going to give me?" Elsa looked at her sister frozen state. "Everything I have. Oh, Anna, I hurt you so much! You don't deserve to end like this!” Hans also looked at an ice statue of Anna. "Her life, for mine." That surprised Hans. "Wait a minute! You’ll sacrifice your life so your sister could live?" Elsa nodded her head. "Why? You can give me your soul." But Elsa was determined. "I'm sure of everything. Anna is my sister and I would die for her." Hans seemed to have experienced this moment in past. _"She's my sister. I'll sacrifice my life for her."_

**Renaissance-era**

Hans was already planning a fake wedding. He invited everyone who meant something in the town. Serena was also preparing for the wedding. Hans, however, was planning something very unfair. He spread rumours about priests and church corruption among the people. "Where's the new bell that father Giovanny promised us?" asked one noble who sat in the pub. "The same thing with our vicar, he charges money for his blessing, which is too height." Said a businessman from Sicilia. "Some priests don't want money for their services! So, why we have to pay for forgiveness?" Soon, the word of an angry people reached to the mayor of the city and later to the Pope. The Pope just frowned. "In the middle ages, everyone had to pay for their forgiveness. The times have changed, and yet some priests are still greedy!" The Pope sent one of his trusted cardinals to investigate the matter. This church inspector went through the whole region and accused countless priests of deliberate corruption. Every time the inspector interrogated the other priests, they pointed to another priest from the surrounding town who tells him about these types of evilness. The inspector made it to the town where Serena and Giovanny lived, just at the time of the wedding. Serena was already waiting in the church at the altar in her wedding dress. Suddenly the door opened. Serena looked up with hope, expecting her future husband. Instead, she saw another priest. The church inspector looks, at all those present. "Is father Giovanny here?" The inspector asked calmly. Giovanny was about to raise his hand out and stand in front of the Vatican men, but his sister screamed angrily. "Can't you leave us alone? All I want is to have a normal wedding!" The inspector didn't move a buzz. Serena got out of church angrily until she ran into Hans. “I was just about to enter the church." Hans lied lightly. Serena leaned on him. "Darling, this moron ruined our wedding." Serena point on the inspector. Giovanny threatened. "Serena, calm your tongue, he's a car…" Serena wasn't in the mood to listen to her brother. "I don't care! He can go to hell!" Hans smiled for himself. "Serena! I don't know you like that." Giovanny said desperately. "You're just filthy rat Giovanny! All you're! At least I was trying to get somewhere! While you little brother…" Serena raised her finger and pointed at her brother. "Just because I ordered you to earn more money, we got somewhere!" The inspector slowly approached Serena. "It's you who defames the church's reputation!" Serena grinned; however, her grin didn't last long. When the inspector told them why he came to their town. Serena turned all pale. "Darling, say something please." Hans just smiled. "What am I supposed to say? I'm not going to say anything! I don't know you!" the young girl eyes got filled with tears. Her heart broke to pieces. "What are you saying? I'm..." Hans underwent from Serena. "I don't know who you are! Keep her away from me! Insane witch!" Serena threw a stone at her beloved, but she missed her target. Then she cursed, she was wasting curses. You can’t curse demon after all. Hans went to the side alley and became invisible there. When he returned, he saw the inspector leading, tied Serena to the carriage. The people Around threw rocks at Serena and shouted at her. That's how Serena got into the Vatican prison. The sentence was delivered that day. For damaging the reputation of the Church, for corruption, for deliberate guidance and insulting office, her punishment was death by fire. Giovanny came to see his sister, who was sitting in a darkened prison with a torn dress. "Giovanny don't look at me! I look like corp. I’m so, sorry! It is my fault! I force you to it, my dear little brother!" Giovanny smiled. "Don't worry Serena I'll figure something out." Giovanny went to his room, where Hans showed up in front of him. "I can help your sister, but it's going to cost you something." Giovanny sat down. "I'm not making a deal with demons!" Hans frowned. "Don't you want to help your sister?" Giovanny smiled and stood up again. "Of course, I do, but not like this." With this, the young priest went to see the Pope. He confessed to his sins. And he begged the pope to release Serena. Giovanny ends in prison. "I can still help you," said Hans, who was standing in a small cell this time. Giovanny didn’t say anything. "Why are you risking your life for someone who acted like a total swine?” Giovanni replied with complete calmness. "She's my sister, I love her. I'll sacrifice my happiness for hers." Giovanni went out into a small courtyard. The executioners led him up to a wooden pile where he was tied to a stake. The crowd gathered around him as the hangman read the verdict. Serena stepped out of the crowd, staring at her brother with tears in her eyes. He smiled lovingly at her and told her. "Don't cry, Serena. Someday you'll find real love. Have a lovely life. My dear." Soon the fire consumed wooden pile and Giovanny. Serena cry. Hans stood back suddenly he felt a grip in his heart, he didn't understand why he felt such pain. Hans's heart gradually got rid of darkness.

**Presence**

Hans commanded sharply “Stand back!” Elsa resigned from her sister. Hans took a deep breath and put his palm on a cool statue. He set up all the energy he had in him, and then released his magic into an ice statue. Princess Anna began to thaw slowly. After some, the time she finally stood alive in front of her sister, Hans and Kristof. Elsa hugged her sister and Anna reinstated this gestured. "Oh, Anna, I thought I lost you." Anna smiled at her sister. Happiness, that was what she felt inside her for the first time in thirteen years. "Why?" When Anna saw her sister on the ground preparing to take her own life, she knew exactly what to do. "Because I love you, my big sister." "True love will thaw a frozen heart." Elsa looked at Olaf then she realized what he was talking about. "True love? Of course, that is the answer!" Elsa closed her eyes and focused on happy memories. _She and Anna were sledging during the summer on snow which she conjured._ She raised her hand to the sky and imagined the kingdom as it was before it froze. When Elsa opened her eyes again, Arendelle was green again and full of sun. Summer's back! Only on the sky, a large snowflake shimmered. With only one movement from Elsa; the flake crumbles into powder. "I knew you could do it," Anna said with a smile. Elsa smiled at her sister. "It's summer, it's warm." Olaf slowly melted, which did not stop him from admiring the beauty of the warm summer. But Elsa, with the help of her magic, reassembled Olaf. Plus Elsa gives Olaf a small snow cloud. “Elsa, that was wonderful!” Anna said. She finally did it, she wasn't afraid of her magic anymore. Thanks to Anna and... Elsa saddened. "Anna, you don't even know how glad I am that you're okay, but I'm going to have to go." Anna raised her eyebrows. "Go? Where?" "It wasn't me who revived you, Anna." Anna was surprised by her sister's honesty. Elsa slowly crossed the deck of the ship they were on. She ended up standing before Hans. "I'm going to fulfil my end of the deal," Elsa said peacefully. Hans's eyes were shining. There was a morale hurricane in his head. "And?" Elsa was surprised. "My life, for Anna's life." When Anna heard this, she ran up to her sister and hugged her. "No, I'm not going to let you die." Elsa turned around and slowly lifted Anna's chin. "I got you back and that's what matters most to me. I love you, Anna. That's why I made this deal with Hans in the first place. So, I could get you back." Anna, with tears in her eyes, continued to hold her sister's hand. There was a grave silence for a moment even the cheerful snowman did not speak. Finally, Hans whispered. "Go!" "What?" she wasn't expecting that. "What about our deal?" said Elsa, full of confusion. "First you tricked me and now you are helping me without asking anything in return, as always." Hans took a breath. "Just go! No deal anything!" Hans whispers. Then he turned around and spread his wings. "I have to go." But before he could fly off Elsa grabbed the demon by his hand. This gesture caught Hans by surprise. He turned his head, Elsa smiled at him, and she said with as much sincerity as possible. "Thank you!" Hans landed on the top of the North Mountain. His hand burned him, exactly in the place where Elsa touched him. What's going on with him! He was supposed to take advantage of the Queen's offer! But his memories! Giovanny and his sister! He was a demon his job was to torment people, seduce them to sins. He shouldn't have done good deeds. Hans roared until the snow on the trees fall. All his feelings mixed. He did not know exactly when he began to feel human emotions, perhaps it all started with a priest. Hans took a stone and cut his skin with a sharp edge. Demons don't have blood, as people have, because their blood is black or green. But from the cut wound felled red droplets of blood on the white snow.

Elsa turned the entire courtyard into an ice circle. Both adults and children were delighted to set off on their ice circle with their skates. Meanwhile, an enthusiastic Anna showed Kristof his new sledges and his new role Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. Kristoff kissed the princess with enthusiasm. Elsa decorated the fountains. The children watched enthusiastically as the Queen conjured snow. Then they joyously jumped into the snow. Anna slowly skated to Elsa. "I'm going to have to get used to it," Anna said with a smile. "What happened to the Duke of Weselton?" Elsa grabbed her sister's hands. "I cancelled all my business with him and then I sent him home." Anna slowly alternated her legs. She couldn't skate. She'll have plenty of time to learn. "Promise me, Elsa! We'll never close the gates again." Elsa nodded her head. "We'll never close them again. They'll remain open to anyone who comes to Arendelle." Anna enthusiastically hugged Elsa, and Elsa regained her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be happy for your feedback and comments.


End file.
